A Hint of Light
by dancingfingers
Summary: (WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR CH 223. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.) "...amidst the cold and numbness that had spread over her, there was a tiny spark of warmth that surrounded her form. It felt just like when Tsuruga-san had hold her in his arms, so warm and safe..."


**A Hint of Light**

-:::-

**Disclaimer: I don't, under any circumstances, own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

**Warning****: SPOILER ALERT for whom has yet to read the latest (spoiler) chapter, 223. I REPEAT. SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTER 223. **

***edited on 24.04.2015***

-:::-

Even when her heart—or the remaining of it, after a long time of torture inflicted on it—felt like it was going to fade to nothingness, Kyoko could not make herself to open her small purse, which contained her sole anchor when the world turned its back on her, Corn. It didn't, obviously, stop her from wishing, _desperately, _that he would appear out of nowhere in this park—just like the first time she had been graced by his soothing, magical presence in that small clearing near the _ryokan_—and once again, wipe her tears away and, if he took a form that was not as similar as _him_, give her a kiss of salvation.

Her fists clenched, and the purse's edges nudged her palm as she closed her eyes, feeling the tell-tale of tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't cry here. Shoutaro was undoubtedly following her right now, thinking that he could console her in his own twisted way. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her breaking down in front of him—he didn't have the right back then, and surely not now, not in the future, _ever._

The only person she would allow to see her vulnerable side was Corn.

Her heart stopped beating minutely when suddenly, her traitorous mind conjured up an image of _him_, smiling so warmly, lovingly, and engulfing her in _his_ strong arms, tucking her head underneath _his_ chin, _his_ cologne wafting to her nose as she snuggled closer to _him_.

_Stupid Kyoko, _she scolded herself half-heartedly, _stop hoping for the impossible. Stop hoping. Stop. Don't you remember, that is the one most fickle thing in the world that you keep in the back of your mind, wishing that somehow, that person cares about you even in the slightest—_her shoulders shook as she tried to push the tears away (_don't cry, don't cry, _she chanted in her mind)—_and see what you've got? All that hope, all that prayer, it's useless. I was, am, and always be... nothing in her eyes._

Her lips quivered. _And yet, I hope against hope that he's here, embracing me again like that one time... even if it were brief, even if he... doesn't... l—lo—care for me that way... even if he just came as my senior..._

She froze as soon as she heard the light footsteps approaching her way. Shoutaro must have caught up on her; she had to find another place where she was able to be herself, to let go of the anguish eating at her heart and soul, however reluctant she was to leave. Gathering up all the strength in her stiff limbs, Kyoko lifted her head up, expecting to see Shoutaro's stupid face to stare down at her and say some nonsense to rile her... and found herself paralyzed when the eyes meeting hers were not his, but the familiar warm, chocolate eyes looking down at her morosely.

No. _No. No._

Brows knitting together, Kyoko felt her walls of false strength crumbling as his gaze probed into her soul. Although it was just a dream, although it was just her imagination... he was here. _Tsuruga-san is here. _His tall form towered over her as he kept his distance, not too close yet not too far either. He said nothing as she stared back at him, heart beating a mile in a minute—somewhere within, she was quite sure she had put her heart on her eyes, her feelings so blatant that she wouldn't be surprised that he discovered them all; her love, her longing, all for him—and then, her sight blurred before she was able to utter anything at all.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. Then another. And another, and Kyoko's whole being shook as she let out a strangled sob that sounded so ugly in her own ears. She didn't acknowledge the sound of something hitting against the pavement as her precious stone dropped to the ground when she used her hands to cover her face. All her sadness, all her misery, all her crushed hopes... she bared them all to _him, _the man she had come to love, to cherish, to devote to, because she knew he would not use her weakness to harm her. She _trusted _him that much.

It didn't matter that he didn't love her back; it didn't matter that he only saw her as his _kohai_, never a _woman_—Kyoko was grateful to have him, even only in her imagination, here with her, to let out the pain that had bottled up inside ever since _that person _abandoned her in that rainy night.

It had been so cold, she recalled vaguely, when she had run away from the _ryokan _and burst into the woods as she called out to Corn, over and over, for him to come and hear her, consoling her with his calming words and presence. Of course, he had not come for her—he had been struggling with his own problems as she had found out when she encountered him again in Guam.

Now, though... amidst the cold and numbness that had spread over her, there was a tiny spark of warmth that surrounded her form. It felt just like when Tsuruga-_san _had hold her in his arms, so warm and safe...

_Wait—_

Something had _indeed _wrapped her in that same warm and safe place, the sanctuary that Setsu had been often privileged to: his chest, where his heart was pounding steadily beneath her ear. His musky scent soothed her as it finally dawned on her that he was real, one hand running up and down her back while the other winding about her shoulders in a comforting grip. His lips, the lips that Corn even imitate when he kissed her as a promise to come back to her, were on her temple, whispering softly—what, she wasn't sure, as she sobbed her heart out to him. His voice was as deep and warm as ever, and Kyoko closed her eyes, exhaustion eventually ruling her senses. Her breath slowed, her body relaxed, and she sighed, long and full of contentment, before succumbing to sleep.

-:::-

She had never looked so frail in his eyes. Her cheeks were wet with her tears, and her mouth finally stopped wailing over the one person who had reduced his lovely woman to tears and devastation. She was curling against his front after he situated her on his lap, cradling her carefully, gently, and trying to offer her the support she badly needed. Her small hands, that she always used to care for the people around her, were clutching the front of his shirt tightly.

Ren clenched his jaw. He could not let out his fury here, when Kyoko was in his arms, sleeping peacefully. She had this strange radar whenever he got angry; it wouldn't do to wake her now.

With that thought, he stared down at her face. He reached out with a hand and wiped her tears away tenderly. Every tears brought the sense of sadness to his heart, every sob drew out the anger for her to his mind. She should never cry. She should be smiling, and laughing, heart overflowing with happiness and joy, while her aura permeated the contentment she felt in her soul.

He brushed her bangs away from her forehead.

Her misery this time was incomparable to the past; back then, she still had her full faith that her mother would love her back, and be proud of her—now, she had seemed resigned, but still hoped, even knowing the improbability. She yearned for the acknowledgement, regardless how cold it would come out, but never... never in her life she had expected this callous disregard of her existence even after years of harsh words and abandonment.

He inhaled, then let out his breath softly. He would give her another promise to come, he decided as he leaned down and dropped a kiss to her forehead. Kyoko stirred, and he held his breath, fearing that she was awaken, but then she sighed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she nuzzled her nose against his chest.

He was relieved, though the resolve still held strong in him. He trailed the lines of her jaw with his fingertip as he recited his vow.

"You will never know misery anymore, _Kyoko_," he deliberatedly used her given name without suffix, caressing her name lovingly, possessively, "You will only smile, and laugh, and gush over every single fairy tales you are so fond of—I am going to play as your knight, your prince, your king... as long as you allow me to be by your side."

Smiling down at her, he squeezed her slightly, reveling at her widening smile as he did that. Inevitably, hope flared in him, causing him to finally murmur the words he'd longed to say to her.

"I love you," he said softly at first, then gradually louder, though still counted as whisper, as he kissed her brows, "I want you," kisses on each closed eyelid, "I need you."

And although the desire to taste her lips again surged within him, Ren denied it and kissed her forehead once more. "Always," he finished, smile spreading across his lips. Kyoko didn't respond of course, but he was content at the very least to let it out of his chest.

_And, _he mused happily as he recalled the look in her eyes, now with more clarity as Kyoko had calmed down and rested, _perhaps... even though I don't want to jump to conclusion, perhaps... I __**do **__have a chance._

_She can't lie forever, she will eventually give in... and in that moment, _a smirk replacing his prior smile as the glimpse of the Emperor of the Night appeared, _I will seize her, helpless and all, to be mine._

_Only mine, no one's else. Not Fuwa's, not Kijima's, not any man's that has begun noticing her appeal; only mine. _

Satisfied, Ren finally started to stand, ready to bring his Kyoko back to her house.

-:::-

Kyoko stirred as the streams of golden light sneaking through the thin fabric of her curtain, illuminating the previously dark room. She blinked bemusedly, uncertain of how she had gotten back to her room, tucked in her _futon _as usual. The alarm chirped cheerily beside her head, and she reached out absently to turn it off.

She was pretty sure she had run out of the house, and... did she meet Shoutaro outside? She wasn't certain anymore, her mind was full with jumbled thoughts and memories right now. Then... yes, she remembered with a scowl, that infuriating boy had leaned down and molested her lips—_again_—_eww_, she should kick his balls for the audacity the next time she saw him! No man was allowed to kiss her lips after Corn had given her first, unless he was the other man who she had wanted to kiss (and kiss her in return)... Tsu...ru..ga..._san..._

Right.

Kyoko banged her head against the pillow, screaming internally as the memories of last night coming back to her. Heat immediately suffused her cheeks as the remembrance of his warmth enveloping her in a warm cocoon causing her skin to tingle in a _very _pleasant way. Blushing, she curled on her side, letting her blanket wrap tightly around her body as she reveled at the memory of him holding her, lending her the safety and support she had needed.

And, like a child she was, she fell asleep on him! How mortifying! She should have thanked him properly, not _sleeping_! She screamed again this time, out loud that it awoke her landlords (who were not in the slightest annoyed, but relieved when they heard her begin her morning ritual after the eventful night), and pulled her hair in frustration and deep embarrassment.

_How should I face him after this? Of all the idiotic things you could have done, Kyoko... _she opened her eyes as she sat up, stumbling as her blanket suddenly tugged on her feet, causing her to roll over to the table and clutch the edge with her free hand as she tried to stop her movement. However, as soon as her fingers touched the hard surface of the table, a _crunch _sound was heard. Cautiously this time, Kyoko untangled her evil blanket and sat up properly.

She gasped as she saw the single rose and a note, along with her LoveMe book on it.

"_Mogami-san," _it read. Kyoko could picture him crouching over her table as he jotted down on the piece of paper that smelled like him, with a smile on his face.

"_Good morning; I hope you have a pleasant, restful sleep last night? I left my jacket with you, since _(here she could see him smirking at her sleeping form) _you won't let go of me, begging me to stay _(she was pretty sure he was snickering as he wrote this, that man)_... As we are used to sleep next to each other, I have no objection to share another night with you if only to be your personal heater as you have done so for me before._"

_Tsuruga-san, don't you have any modesty at all?! You said it as if we... we... were... lovers or something, you pervert! _She shrieked inwardly, cheeks flushed crimson. She was grateful she read the note first in the morning, or her landlords would definitely go after her _senpai _for misinterpreting his words (which were true, in a completely innocent way... for the Heel siblings, anyway.).

"_I am sorry for leaving you so soon. I wish I can stay longer, but..."_

Kyoko smiled and shook her head. Didn't he know that he had given her the comfort she wanted and desperately needed from him?

"_Anyway. I have left my stamp on your book as I promised. And... I've also sent the videos—the evidence you've asked of me—directly to your phone. I apologize for intruding your privacy..."_

The girl nodded, happy that he remembered his promise... then stiffened in horror as she remembered the picture of him she had taken without his consent. _NO. NO WAY. He didn't... he didn't see it... right? Oh my God, I hope he didn't! I should have given him my e-mail address back then!_

Heart beating furiously, she read the last line of the note.

"_Have a nice day, Mogami-san... and please call me whenever you need to. I will make sure I call you back if I were preoccupied with work when you call._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tsuruga Ren"_

Unbidden, a smile bloomed on her face as she set aside the note and took the rose. Beneath it, her purse where Corn was, lay as a reminder that she was not alone; she had the support from the person she cherished most. Even though Corn wasn't here, he must have heard her prayer (he did have the power to read her mind, after all) last night and sent Tsuruga-_san _to her.

She bowed her head deeply. _Thank you, Corn._

Clutching the rose to her chest with one hand, Kyoko fingered the jacket that she was just now realizing was there with the other hand, blush adorning her cheeks. The black outwear was so large on her petite form that the sleeves completely covered her arms. She giggled as she compared her size to his, noting the way it engulfed her body as if the owner himself was there with her and embrace her in his arms.

Biting her lower lip, Kyoko ducked her head slightly, both embarrassed and giddy at the power Tsuruga-_san _held over her. Her love for him was too immense to keep it forever away tucked in her heart, and she couldn't expect him not to notice at some points. Heck, he might have realized it last night! Sniffing at the rose in her hand, Kyoko sighed, deciding to put that thought later to mull over.

She had a job to go to, and as Tsuruga-_san_'s _kohai_, she would not disappoint him.

-:::-

**Omake**

"_Is that your girlfriend?" _was what brought Kuon back to reality. His head jerked as he turned to the middle-age woman sitting next to him, blonde strands falling over his face.

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_That photo," _the woman said as she pointed at his phone, where a picture of a young woman with chestnut hair and cute sleeping face, wearing a loose black jacket, curled under her blanket with a smile on her lips was displayed on. _"I can't help but notice that you've been staring at it for a while." _With a knowing smile, she added, _"She is lovely."_

Green eyes warmed as he smiled, looking down at the picture he'd taken as a revenge as soon as he discovered she had _his _picture, obviously taken without his knowledge, as he was seen sleeping in it.

Of course he wasn't mad, he was happy as hell. It did confirm that she had feelings for him, for what woman would take a picture of a random man unless that person was meaningful to her in some ways?

Chuckling, Kuon finally answered. _"Yes, she is lovely, indeed."_

-:::-

_AN. I feel restless after I read the spoilers. I mean, we have yet to read the English scanlation of ch 222, and then we get another EVIL cliffhanger again?! *groans*_

_I hope everyone's in character since this is me attempting on canon setting. I actually had no idea of what Ren was going to do to comfort her, and... well, my muse did the work for me and I was just doing her bidding by typing non-stop. I am honestly pleased of the outcome! I am perfectly aware that Kyoko doesn't share anything yet to Ren (although he __**did **__know more than anyone else aside from Sho); I think in *that* moment, she only needs a shoulder to cry on, and Ren being the perfect person to do it in place of her Corn._

_The __**omake **__occurred to me when I wrote Ren's note, and I am sure I had this evil smirk on my face when I thought: "Hey, if Kyoko have his pic, then Ren MUST DEFINITELY have hers too!" *giggles* *cackle* *plots* *plots* *snickers* ... and it happened. I also wanted to add another when Kyoko __**did **__beg him to stay by clinging to Ren like a monkey or something, but decided against it._

_What happened to Sho, then? I'd like to think that Shoko fetch that annoying bug and away from our OTP. He doesn't need to be anywhere near them. Period._

_-dee_


End file.
